goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The High School Whenever Movie
The High School Whenever Movie is a 2003 American, Action-Comedy Animated Film By 20th Century Fox and GoAnimate Studios, and C.E. Animation Studios It was released in theatres on June 27, 2003. It is the 40th feature film in the GoAnimate Cinematic Universe and the first one in the High School Whenever cinematic installment. Development of the High School Whenever Movie began in March 2000. The film was directed by Bucky Starr, Co-Directed by, Pylyp Ricardo, and was produced by Alex Borstein. The High School Whenever Movie ''received rave reviews and universal acclaim,9 and was released as a massive commercial success. It went on to gross $1 billion worldwide ($1.12 billion), tying The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, and it was the third one to do so. It became the the highest-grossing film released by 20th Century Fox as well as the biggest financial success for News Corporation in general, until Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. This film, along with The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King, were both the highest-grossing film of 2003 and by the end of its theatrical run, the second and third highest-grossing film in history. The film has been re-released in 3D in January 2013. This, along with Frozen, where both the highest-grossing animated film of all time; and the sixteenth highest-grossing film of all time. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 at #1 on the ''Billboard 200. Rating Rated PG for suggestive material, comic action violence and mild language: Running Time: 107 Minutes: Aspect Ratio: 2.40:1. Plot Coming Soon! CAST Cast: Main Cast * Ashton Kutcher: Nathan Phillips (Paul) * E.G. Daily: Kayla Phillips (Julie) * Dee Bradley Baker: Alex Phillips (Steven) * John Dimaggio: Edward Phillips (Diesel) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Kimberly) * Topher Grace: Joe Phillips (Joey) * Seth MacFarlane: Logan Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Mae Whitman: Jessica Phillips (Salli) * Evan Rachel Wood: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Tara Strong: Selena Phillips (Princess) Recurring Cast: Seth Green: Brandon Drake (Hugh) Danny Masterson.: Ricky Panek (David) Seth MacFarlane: Chris Baldelli (Dallas) Kevin Michael Richardson: Nick Hays (Young Guy) Topher Grace: Joe Phillips (Joey) Hilary Duff: Linda Underwood (Princess) America Ferrera: Carson Jones (Emma) Lacey Chabert: Megan Watson (Kayla) Mila Kunis: Madison Ruiz (Julie) Sarah Michelle Gellar: Amanda Rodgers (Ivy) Reception In its opening weekend, The High School Whenever Movie earned $1,874,119,524 in 3,985 theaters in the United States, ranking number one at the box office.In the United States, the film held onto the number one spot for two weeks before being surpassed by Hulk and Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas the following weekend. It went on to gross $462,216,280 worldwide (ranking number six in 2003 films) and $1,244,082,982 in the United States (the third highest-grossing film of 2003 in the country, behind ''Finding Nemo. '' The High School Whenever Movie was met with unexpected universally positive reviews. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 100% approval rating with an average rating of 8.9/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The ''High School Whenever Movie ''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. Home Media The High School Whenever Movie Was released on DVD & VHS November 21st, 2003. There was the other versions such as The Ultimate DTS 4-Disc Edition. The movie was released on UMD on December 13, 2005. The Movie was Re-Released on DVD on November 14, 2006 as part of the Wacka-Wacka-Wackamosh Edition with more special features. The Blu-Ray was released on January 30, 2007. Promoting the movie Promoting the film in Summer of 2003, the first tie-in promo that was in May 2003, was Nate, Billy, Ricky, was audition for American Idol. More Tie-in promotion includes, Burger King, KFC, McDonalds, 7-Eleven, Ford, Chevy, and others. Nate, Linda, and Ricky made a special musical montage "My Heart will go on" On The June 7, Episode. On a Red Sox Game that was played on June 11 against the Cardinals, an animated montage that was shown at the scoreboard with all the cast singing "Take Me Out To The Ballgame". After the song was almost over, Ricky took Nate's solo and starting fighting really angrily. And Elena goes: "Next time we're gonna have to do the National Anthem". On the June 23, 2003 episode of Live with Regis and Kelly, Ricky, Nate, Joe, and Chris appears on an interview on what the movie is about. Ben and Jerry's has a Limited Edition of a Soda-Oreo flavor with Nate and Brandon on the back. The backdrop includes the set of Boston. During a SpongeBob re-run episode (The Sponge Who Could Fly) on June 12, 2003, (which was in-between UPick Live), It includes the first 5 minutes of the movie. Television Broadcast The program aired on HBO and Cinemax from 2004 to 2005. The Film made its network premiere on November 26, 2005 on the FOX Network. It aired on FX on January 22, 2006 in the United States. ABC Family aired it on November 29, 2008. It also premiered on Disney Channel on April 25, 2008. Following Disney Channel's Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior, it aired on TBS on November 29, 2009. Following Disney's Camp Rock, it aired there on Disney XD on November 16, 2012. Cartoon Network aired this film on Saturday January 23, 2010 as part of the Flicks block. Discovery Family also aired it on November 20, 2016. NBC aired this movie on Thanksgiving night of 2011. TNT also aired this film on December 18, 2010. Nickelodeon premiered this movie on November 14, 2013.Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:20th Century Fox films